


不可独占性

by shawtheash



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 狄金森感到不安。
Relationships: Richard "Dick" Best/Clarence Earle Dickinson
Kudos: 6





	不可独占性

“那个孩子喜欢你。”狄金森在压到贝斯特身上时气喘吁吁地说道。

“嗯？”贝斯特下意识地从鼻子里哼了一声，显然没意识到狄金森到底在说什么。这不能怪他，他刚刚被狄金森舔得脑子都要化了，现在满心只想要狄金森的屌，根本顾不上别的。他过了好一会儿才反应过来，皱着眉问道：“哪个孩子？”

“默里。”狄金森说道。不知道为什么，他在等待贝斯特的回应，于是他心不在焉地握着阴茎，只用顶端浅浅地戳刺着贝斯特湿漉漉的穴口。贝斯特轻哼着，两条腿不耐地缠上狄金森的腰，勾着他往下压，威胁道：“你到底要不要插进来？”

狄金森这才实实在在地操进去。贝斯特发出餍足的呻吟，抓着自己的老二快速撸了两下，才掐着根部迎上狄金森的视线：“默里？或许吧。我的意思是，所有人都喜欢我，不是吗？”

狄金森笑了一声。他按着贝斯特的膝弯往前压，迫使贝斯特露出整个饱满的臀部，把他摁在床里肏。贝斯特抓着狄金森的背，定期修剪的指甲如今也嵌进了男友的皮肤里，不是因为疼，而是因为他爽得难以自控。他几乎在狄金森身下尖叫，阴茎在两人的腹部之间来回拍打，又硬又烫。

狄金森的动作慢下来时，贝斯特勾着他的脖子索吻，尽管他喘得没个节奏，最后亲吻变成了互相舔舐，狄金森叼住贝斯特的喉咙，在那里留下一个恶狠狠的吻痕。贝斯特因疼痛而眯起了眼睛，但他还是仰着头，像猎物一般露出整段脖颈。

“我不小心看到了点事儿。”狄金森贴着贝斯特的脖子说道，贝斯特只能勉强听清他在说什么。他的声音大半消失在了他的嘴唇和贝斯特的皮肤之间。“我不是有意撞见的……不过我撞见默里在自慰。叫着你的名字。”

贝斯特看着天花板，他的目光因狄金森的动作而晃动。他一团浆糊的大脑过了好一会儿才转过来，贝斯特低下头，手抚上狄金森的后颈，好笑地问道：“你在吃醋吗？”

他按着狄金森的肩，示意他起身。狄金森躺到床上，他的老二从贝斯特的肉穴里滑出来。“你一定要在我们做爱的时候讨论这种事吗？”贝斯特叹了口气，搬动发抖的腿跨坐到狄金森身上，一手抓住男友的阴茎，对准了便往下坐。

狄金森望着贝斯特，他伸手抚摸贝斯特的胸膛，贝斯特抓住他的手，把它摁在自己的胸口。贝斯特的手指陷进狄金森的指间，后穴不规律地抽动着，把狄金森全部吞了进去。这个姿势不方便接吻，于是贝斯特用另一只手的两根手指碰了碰嘴唇，然后把手指按到狄金森的手背上，随即握住他的手，把那枚吻困在其中。

贝斯特撑着狄金森的腹肌动了起来。他懂得怎么骑一根鸡巴，就像他懂得怎么骑马，迪克•贝斯特是个好骑手，所有人都这么说。狄金森掐着他的屁股，于是他骑得更卖力，肉壁紧紧地吸着狄金森的老二，近乎迫切地上下耸动。他呻吟着，居高临下地望着狄金森，脸颊在情欲中发热，蓝眼睛里闪着水光。

在高潮时，狄金森支起上身，把贝斯特揽进怀里。“我爱你，”贝斯特说道，他沙哑的声音发着抖，“这会让你安心一些吗？”

狄金森抱着他。

END


End file.
